


forward reaction

by InLust



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO!Lena, CFO!Sam, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Office Romance, They're partners, fake dating au, lex is an annoying brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: “How believable or not this relationship is to you doesn’t matter,” Lena tries to find her backbone. “Sam is an excellent partner and I’m happy to have her.”“Partner, how modern,” Lex teases.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	forward reaction

**Author's Note:**

> what the hell is canon? thanks for the prompt anon
> 
> reigncorp - 15. “You kissed me. I kissed you. Felt like chemistry, if you ask me.” and “A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.”

“Wow Lena, when you said you have someone I didn’t think you’d bring your CFO,” Lex says almost with disappointment. He tilts his head at Sam before looking at Lena again. “Even an escort would be more believable.”

Lena bites her tongue because he sees right through their charade. To be honest, the whole thing was a bad idea from the beginning.

Sam slips her arm around Lena’s waist and pulls her close against her side. “Lena doesn’t need an escort when she has me,” she reaffirms sternly. Her voice almost threatens Lex to say anything else. “Besides, the long hours we kept at the office wasn’t strictly...work.” 

Lena’s eyes widen at the implication because she has canceled dinner with Lex and her mother numerous times to stay at the office working with Sam. She looks to Sam, who glances back at her, smirking and eyes darkening with mirth. She warms at how sexy that look is and unconsciously licks her lips. Sam quirks her head at the gesture. 

Lena clears her throat quickly. “How believable or not this relationship is to you doesn’t matter,” Lena tries to find her backbone. “Sam is an excellent partner and I’m happy to have her.” 

“ _Partner_ , how modern,” Lex teases. It’s hard to read whether or not Lex actually believes them but Lena hopes that he doesn’t poke anymore holes in their relationship-- _fake relationship_ \--in front of Lillian. “I’ll find mother, she’ll want to see you two.”

As soon as Lex disappears in the crowd, Lena turns to Sam, who hasn’t let her go yet. 

“I don’t know how long I can keep this up for,” Lena admits lowly as she glances at the party around them to make sure no one is listening. “Lex is right, you and I work together a lot. Outside of work, we haven’t spent time together or gotten to know each other to form even the basic foundation of a relationship. We haven’t been intimate--”

Sam immediately tilts her head at Lena in amusement. “ _Intimate_?” she teases. “You _are_ modern.” She mocks Lex’s previous words. 

Lena blushes. “Don’t distract me, I’m distressed,” she bluntly admits. 

Sam chuckles and rubs Lena’s arms soothingly. “I know you are, Le, but you’ve gotta calm down. You told me Lillian’s never seen you in a relationship before so she wouldn’t know how you are in one. We don’t have to pretend to be intimate if that makes you feel uncomfortable.”

“It’s important in a relationship to have some form of chemistry,” Lena insists with a bit of distress. “I’ve--I haven’t had that sort of relationship with anyone in a long time and it’s going to be very obvious to my mother that what we have is just a charade.”

Sam looks at Lena tenderly and Lena looks down immediately at the gaze because she’s already feeling bad for herself. “Hey,” Sam says softly, lifting Lena’s chin so their eyes meet, “relationships are built on so many different foundations. We don’t have to be super touchy-feely just because other relationships are. You and I already work so great together, why not just channel that chemistry into this relationship for now?”

“We have a professional relationship,” Lena reminds carefully, trying not to extrapolate too much from their working relationship. 

“We do, but you’ve also asked me to be your girlfriend for an indeterminate period of time,” Sam playfully banters as a reminder. “If you begging me to be your girlfriend over Thai food and wine doesn’t scream romantic, I don’t know what would.” 

Lena chuckles and shakes her head. She hates it when Sam makes her laugh because she actually believes that everything is going to be okay. 

“Fake girlfriend or not, I love getting to know you Lena Luthor,” Sam admits. 

Lena shyly looks between them. “You’re probably just saying that because you get a nice bonus at the end of the year.” 

Sam lifts Lena’s chin once more, her thumb softly caressing her jawline. “I mean it. You’re probably the best, most genuine person I’ve met since moving here. I’m glad you asked me to be your girlfriend as opposed to hiring an escort.”

Lena feels her throat dry as she stares up at Sam’s brown eyes, warm and gentle as she gazes at Lena. There’s something about the way Sam stares at her that makes her heart pound inside of her like her heart wants to jump out of her chest. It’s terrifying for her but she can’t help but revel in the sensation like it’s a guilty pleasure. Her eyes drop to Sam’s lips and her heart rate quickens because she can’t help but wonder how her lips look so soft underneath that gloss. And how it would _feel_ kissing her.

“Lena,” Lex calls out, catching their attention. 

Lena pulls out of her thoughts quickly, stepping out of Sam’s arms before realizing she’s stepped too far and immediately sidles up beside her. “Mother,” Lena greets with a tight smile. In normal situations, families hug each other with their greetings but Lena remains firmly at Sam’s side, resisting the urge to hug her mother. “I saw Cat Grant make her own personal appearance, is she here to interview you?”

There’s a tight smile on Lillian’s face as she regards Lena. Sam isn’t sure if she’s happy to see Lena there with the look on her face. “Miss Grant has a certain knack for sniffing out a scoop when it’s undue,” Lillian comments as she glances around the room, “but tonight she makes an exception to revel in the Luthor accomplishments.”

Sam smiles awkwardly to herself because she really can’t tell if that’s a compliment or not. 

“I can see you aren’t here alone for once,” Lillian’s words are cutting as she stares directly at Sam. Is that a good thing or bad thing? “Lex mentioned that you’ve brought your _partner_ tonight.”

Sam remains calm as she reaches for Lillian’s hand. “Sam Arias, ma’am, very pleased to meet you,” she politely says. Lillian looks struck at Sam’s hand before reaching out to shake it. 

“Lex tells me you work with Lena,” she eyes them suspiciously before letting go of Sam’s hand. “Quite a serendipitous place to meet.”

“Mother--” 

“Considering how often we both work, it’s as good a place to meet as any,” Sam comments without missing a beat. “I appreciate Lena’s work ethic and intellect because the direction she’s taken the company is the reason I stayed after the transition.”

Lillian lifts her chin with interest at Sam, her eyes keenly observing. “How long have you been with Luthor Corp?”

“Twelve years,” Sam answers, catching Lena’s attention. “I worked as an intern through grad school and then as a junior accounts manager and worked my way up until we transitioned to _L-Corp_. When the CFO was planning to step down, he introduced me to Lena.”

Lena stares at Sam in awe. She knew that Sam has been part of the company for ages, but she hadn’t known that was how ingrained into the company she was. “Sam and I have been working together since. I’m really lucky to have her.” She smiles because it’s true. They transitioned into the company together and more often than not their paths crossed. And she’s glad to have Sam.

“It must be nice to work together,” Lillian comments, “surely that leaves little personal time.” 

“We are working on it,” Sam responds faster than Lena at coming up with something. “We have a few acquisitions in transition but once we are done, we should have more time.”

“Hopefully, soon,” Lex chimes in happily, “we are headed to Greece next month, maybe you can join us.” Sam’s eyes widen.

Lena glares at her brother, who just smiles smugly at her. “I’m not sure if that would be possible for Sam,” she speaks up quickly. “There’s a lot of responsibilities she has in the states.”

“I’m sure that Sam wouldn’t mind missing a week,” Lillian offers, but it all sounds like one big test. This is something Sam wasn’t prepared for because Lena’s right, she has responsibilities.

“We’ll check mother,” Lena insists. 

Lillian gives a suspicious look between the two of them, but she concedes. “Let us know soon if we need to make adjustments for accommodations.”

Sam feels her watch start to vibrate and looks to the call coming in. She looks at Lena quickly. “I have to take this,” she says apologetically.

“Of course,” Lena nods understanding.

Sam smiles before leaning in and Lena unconsciously jerks back, unused to anyone getting so close. There’s a small chuckle as Sam pulls back before Lena realizes what Sam leaned in for. 

Lena catches the stares from Lillian and Lex and reaches for the back of Sam’s neck to pull her back in to kiss her. And she doesn’t know what she was expecting but there’s something reactive when their lips meet. It crackles and flares, releasing heat in a satisfying burn. Lena doesn’t know how she’s supposed to kiss her girlfriend goodbye, maybe it was supposed to be just a peck, but right now it’s a kiss that satisfies and intrigues Lena’s curiosity because she’s right, Sam’s lips are soft. Extremely soft. They fit perfectly together as Lena tilts her head just to slide their lips across each other slowly and Sam easily reciprocates, enticing Lena to kiss her even more. 

Sam smiles into the kiss before pulling back. “I’ll be back.”

Lena doesn’t trust herself to speak and nods, letting her go. When Sam makes her way out, Lena realizes that Lillian and Lex are still staring at her. “What?” she clears her throat and stands up straight. 

“You look parched,” Lillian deadpans as she waves Lena along. “Let’s get you something before you meet with Bruce.”

“I believe the term is _thirsty_ , mother,” Lex clarifies as he falls into step with them. Lena blushes and backhands him in the chest. Lex laughs at the hit. “Ah to be in ‘ _love_.’”

Lena rolls her eyes but looks back to where Sam disappears to. And she tries not to hang her head in shame for almost ruining their fake relationship.

\---------------------------

Sam looks at the clock and realizes it’s been some time since she’s excused herself. She’s been hiding in the study sitting and helping Ruby with homework.

“Okay, mom, I think I got it,” Ruby says with a defeated sigh. “I need a break and I’ll try doing it your way.”

Sam smiles at her daughter through the video chat. “If you weren’t so bent on doing it your way, we would’ve gotten through this faster.”

Ruby throws up her hands. “No one really understands statistics anyway, they’re all made up.”

“Ha ha,” Sam laughs sarcastically at her daughter’s joke. “That joke was awful and I don’t know if I’m proud of you or mortified.”

“Well you should be proud because I learned it from you,” Ruby throws back easily.

Sam looks offended at Ruby and realizes how right her daughter is. “I hate to know this is how you grow up to be.”

“What? Like you?”

The door to the study clicks open and she’s about to apologize when she sees Lena come in. “We are revisiting this conversation when I get home,” Sam declares motherly before she waves Lena over. “I’ve gotta go.”

“Oh, is Lena there? Can I say hi?!” Ruby bounces in her seat in excitement.

“Why do you--” Lena smiles as she makes her way over to Sam. 

“Because I only got to see the car she picked you up in and not her outfit!” Ruby answers quickly. “Show me, show me, show me!”

Sam rolls her eyes and turns the camera to Lena. 

“Oh my god, what a beautiful dress!” Ruby says earning a blush from Lena. “I really thought you were going to wear a suit.”

“Why would she wear a suit?” Sam asks in confusion.

“Because you guys are like a power couple,” Ruby deadpans as if it’s the most obvious thing. “Someone always wears a suit in a power couple.”

Lena smiles at Ruby’s antics as she steps besides Sam. “I didn’t know that was a thing. I would’ve bought your mother a suit instead.”

Sam darts her attention to Lena. “Excuse me, why would I be wearing the suit?”

“Because I’m wearing a dress,” Lena gestures to herself.

“But you could easily wear the suit.”

“You knew I was going to wear a dress because you helped Jess and me pick it out,” Lena reminds.

“That was before I knew I was coming with you,” Sam argues back.

“And this was before I was informed that in a power couple, someone wears a suit,” Lena has a cheeky smile that makes Sam shake her head. “Since I invited you after, _you_ could’ve opted to wear a suit.”

“But I look better in a dress.” 

“How do you know you don’t look good in a suit?” 

“Because--”

“Uhm...you guys?” Ruby interrupts suddenly and they look to see a grossed expression on her face. “Can you stop flirting? It’s really gross.”

Lena warms at the comment and Sam merely responds, “We aren’t flirting, Ruby.”

Ruby narrows her eyes at her mom suspiciously. “Sure, mom,” she says with all the skepticism that can fit in two words. “Anyway...I’m going to eat dinner now and finish my homework. I will see you later. Please bring her back by midnight or she’ll turn into a pumpkin.”

“Bye Ruby,” they say with a wave before Ruby waves back and signs off.

The room fills with silence and Sam notices how close Lena is before shifting away on the couch to put her phone back in her purse. 

“I’m really sorry about that,” Sam apologizes. “I didn’t realize how long that would take.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lena sincerely says. “I figured it was Ruby. And if you were going to leave, it wouldn’t be a big deal either.”

“Fat chance,” Sam scoffs. “I’d be a pretty shitty girlfriend if I left without saying anything.”

Lena waves her hand. “Well not wanting to kiss your girlfriend in front of family can be a bit of a red flag.”

Sam feels her chest tighten as she thinks about the kiss earlier. Lena looks a bit dejected and she reaches out to grab her hand. “Sorry about that, by the way. We didn’t talk about whether or not we should be kissing but I figured with your mom and Lex there, it’d be normal.”

“God, no, I’m sorry because I made it weird by not kissing you and then kissing you.” Lena bites her lip nervously. “Like I said, I haven’t been intimate with anyone in awhile and I don’t think I really know how to. I mean that kiss must’ve been awkward right? I just kind of--” she gestures more of a grappling motion than a simple caress that makes Sam laugh. 

“You most definitely didn’t manhandle me,” Sam says through her laughs. And she looks at Lena seriously. “You kissed me. And I kissed you. Felt like chemistry, if you ask me.”

Lena blushes furiously. “You’re just saying that,” she stammers.

“You can’t tell me you didn’t feel anything when you kissed me,” Sam carefully conveys. She looks at Lena hopefully. “I mean, I was just going for a peck but you were really... _good_. Like I could forget that you were faking it to sell our relationship.”

“Stop teasing me,” Lena frowns, despite the blush of her cheeks. She shakes Sam’s hand in hers.

Sam carefully observes Lena and scooches next to her. “I’m not teasing you, Lena,” she asserts. “I mean I could be, but not how you’d think.” Lena looks at Sam quickly. Sam feels her nerves get to her but she’s been teetering on the edge of the precipice of something with Lena for ages. She can’t-- _won’t_ back down now. “You really don’t think we have chemistry in this relationship?”

Lena swallows visibly, her eyes suddenly falling to Sam’s lips. “I mean, we do. I wasn’t lying when I said I’m lucky to have you.”

“Do you mean as your partner or girlfriend?” Sam asks lowly, her breath hot against Lena’s lips. 

Lena shivers and she hopes that Sam doesn’t notice because their proximity feels far more intimate than a quick farewell kiss. “I don’t know, I’m feeling really--” Her eyes fall to Sam’s lips, remembering how soft they felt.

“What?” Sam tilts her head daringly.

“I want to kiss you,” Lena murmurs weakly as she leans in. She thinks she hears an ‘ _ok_ ’ from Sam but it quickly gets swallowed up when she closes the distance letting their lips meet again. 

The reactive feeling comes crashing back. There’s a smoldering heat that gets released between them as Lena presses forward to quickly deepen the kiss. She finds all of her energy, built up in the form of anxiety and tension, and releases it across her lips and onto Sam’s. 

Sam pushes back, solidifying her presence against Lena. She cups Lena’s cheek in one hand and pulls her closer, receiving her passion with ease and grounding Lena so she can continue. She’s thought about kissing Lena before. In the late nights where they share dinner in the office and they leave no room between them as they drink wine, Sam’s thought about leaning in and kissing Lena so hard that she forgets the stress she’s under. 

Now Lena’s kissing her with burgeoning desire. Lena turns to Sam fully, without breaking their kiss, and plants her hands on either side of Sam’s hips to deepen the kiss. She wants more. And more. And more. She wants to know why kissing Sam feels so addicting. Unconsciously, she slides her tongue across the seams of Sam’s lips, wondering how she tastes. There’s a small surprised sound and Lena can’t tell who it comes from when she feels Sam’s tongue meet hers.

Lena pushes her hands further into the couch, leaning against Sam until they’re chest to chest. She moans into the kiss and feels her whole body react. The heat flares inside of her and she feels a shiver as Sam’s nails dig into the base of her skull. Something about the gentle scratch snaps something in Lena and she pushes against Sam harder and without thinking her teeth nips at Sam’s bottom lip.

Sam whimpers at the sudden bite and Lena immediately soothes it with a gentle lick before she peels herself back. 

The air rushes back into her lungs when they part and she stares at Sam in a haze. She tries to catch her breath but it feels like the fire inside her rages with each breath she inhales.

Sam uses her free hand to press her thumb where Lena had bit, wondering if Lena drew blood. She looks at Lena with a smirk on her lips. “Still think we don’t have chemistry?”

Lena realizes in that moment that maybe they have too much chemistry.


End file.
